There appears to be a continuing need for improved, easier and safer methods associated with child care. This invention pertains to an aid to changing a baby's diaper and is particularly useful when the baby is being transported in an infant carrier. There are a great many inventions in this general field. We have considered the following:
______________________________________ Ser. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 3,004,793 10/17/1961 B. J. Loomis 4,712,258 12/15/1987 Harold J. Eves et al 4,788,726 12/6/1988 John S. Rafalko 3,794,379 2/26/1974 Dillon C. Furey 4,133,063 1/9/1979 Debbie Jones-Steele 4,510,634 4/16/1985 B. J. Deidrich et al ______________________________________
None of these fill the same need as the current invention wherein a changing board assembly, designed to be washable, fits a variety of infant carriers, is stored in the carrier in an upright position and may be pulled from the lower end to slide into a horizontal position to provide a flat surface to change the baby.